The Universe Skipper and His Gang
by ClichedRuby336
Summary: Join The Universe Skipper on his adventures through different Movies and T.V Shows. The first chapters focus on the characters meeting and forming a team, will have more action later and may change rating to T.
1. Prologue and Character List

Character List

Name: Red Flash

Age: 473

Rank: King of Terra Cotta

Look: Human Male, Caucasian, Brown Hair, Medium Build, Cowboy Hat and Trench Coat, with Nanosuit underneath.

Home Planet: Alternate Earth

Traits: Dimensional Traveler, Joker, Musical Entertainer, Moderate Fighter

Abilities: Telekinesis, Intention Reader, Nanosuit Armor, Universe Jump Watch, Stun Guns

Name: Troy Kenney

Age: 19

Rank: Nothing, to Special Agent

Look: Human Male, African American, Black Hair, Muscular Build, Cowboy Hat Blue Jeans and Alternating Shirts

Home Planet: Main Earth

Traits: Gamer, In College, Music Enthusiast, Strong Fighter

Abilities: Will get, Super Strength, Invulnerability, Nanosuit Armor, Stun Gloves

Name: Janet Prentiss

Age: 19

Rank: Nothing, to Commander

Look: Human Female, Asian, Black Hair, Medium Build, Leather Jacket Black Jeans

Home Planet: Main Earth

Traits: Hacker, In College, Music Enthusiast, Exceptional Fighter

Abilities: Will Get, Super Speed, Healing Factor, Nanosuit Armor, Stun Sticks

Name: Erica Mars

Age: 19

Rank: Nothing, to Captain

Look: Human Female, Caucasian, Blonde Hair, Medium Build, Alternating T-Shirts and Blue Jeans

Home Planet: Main Earth

Traits: Physics Expert, In College, Science Expert, Moderate Fighter

Abilities: Will Get, Force Field, Electricity Control, Nanosuit Armor

Prologue

Flash whistled as he walked down the alleyway, he knew he had to look unsuspicious until his watch recharged, and whistling was the most inconspicuous thing he thought he could do. As he walked he thought about what he was going to eat when he got back home, a hotdog? A burrito? Cereal? Maybe, he forgot to eat breakfast again.

As he was thinking about what kind of cereal to eat, two police officers with their guns drawn rounded the corner to his alleyway, he immediately turned around and started to run, only to stop when he saw 3 more a few meters away from him. One of the officers, Smith his nameplate read, shouted for him to put his hands behind his head. Flash smiled, but put his hands behind his head as his watch beeped 3 times, Smith the Officer then told him to get on the ground as the rest of the officers closed in. As they were about to put cuffs on him, Flash asked if they were going to read him his rights before he left, before any of them could respond he pushed a button on his watch and was enveloped in an intense white light that made the officers close their eyes instinctively.

When the light was gone the officers opened their eyes to see that Flash was gone, immediately Smith the Officer started barking orders, set up a perimeter, start searching here and here etc. Smith the Officer looked around with his fellow officers, but he knew something they didn't, they would never find him.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, my first story, so don't go too hard on me. Please tell me if anything needs fixing, because I really want to get into the writing game. I've been thinking about this idea for a while and I finally decided to put it on paper, so to speak. It's going to be a fun piece, very little if no drama, I know the main character is OP, but I want him to be, because he doesn't take things seriously and he'll need all the help he can get. I also need OC's for the planet Terra Cotta, there will be about 50 people living on the planet, so if you want your OC there, then send me the information. Also, if you have any suggestions for Movies or T.V. Shows for the gang to visit, please send them my way, I have a very basic idea of where I want this story to go, but I'm open to suggestions.**


	2. Plot Developement

Erica poured another one of the multicolored chemicals in the beaker, she had been trying to break through the barriers between universes ever since she had heard about the multi-verse theory, and now it was so close she could smell it. It was funny, she didn't think it would smell like something burning, something burning! She turned around to see one of the beakers shatter over the flame meant to heat up chemicals to high temperatures, for science. The chemicals covered the counter and caught fire, destroying her research notebooks she had worked on for weeks.

"Not again!" she screamed as she grabbed the fire extinguisher she always kept close by and doused the flames in the cool foam. "I'm never going to hear the end of this", she said as she started to clean up the mess.

"You got that right", she heard from behind her.

She didn't bother to turn around when she said, "Shut up and help me clean this, Troy".

Troy laughed as he walked over to her and started to help, they had known each other since they were kids, so he knew what would cheer her up. "You want to go get some sundaes with me and Janet later?" He asked as he was cleaning up what looked like a book, but he couldn't be sure.

She sighed and said "Yeah, but I need to get home soon and try and salvage these notebooks, they were so young!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the notebooks and mock cried.

Troy laughed and said "Okay, I'll text Janet and we'll go right after school." He pulled out his phone and texted with one hand, and cleaned with the other. They got the lab clean a few minutes before a class was starting to file in, they made it look like nothing had happened, well except for a beaker and some books that no one noticed were missing.

They met at their local Dairy Queen, which happens to be where they all met one day, pooling their money to buy a large sundae, and ever since then it had been a tradition to go there at least once a week and talk about things that were happening in their lives. Janet showed up a few minutes after Troy and Erica did.

As soon as she did Troy said "Hey Janet guess what happened today?"

Janet put her hand on her chin and said "Hmmm, does it involve fire?"

Erica said "Very funny, it was a small fire, no harm done" Troy looked at her with squinty eyes, "Well, there were some books and a beaker" Erica said with some red in her cheeks. Troy was still looking at her, so she said "Okay! Uh, and the notebooks you gave me, Janet."

Janet laughed and said, "I figured they would go sooner or later, just not a month after you got them" Just then their sundaes came and they all dug in, idle chatter filled the Dairy Queen as the three friends ate, thinking about their future. They all wanted to travel, not around the world, but in the stars, across the multi-verse. Have grand adventures and be heroes. As a result of these ambitions, they all trained to fight, karate, boxing, and the like. They knew it was crazy, but a part of them wouldn't let it go. So they lived their lives waiting for something, either Erica finding a way, or by some other means.

Erica got home at 6 and immediately started to go through her notebooks and copy what she could onto some fresh notebooks. The task was agonizingly slow, but she had to do it if she didn't want to start over from scratch, she didn't have a computer, so she couldn't copy it into the digital realm. It took her 3 hours to get it done, the resulting notes taking up one notebook, when she originally had four.

She sighed and went to close the notebook, but something caught her eye and she stopped, a variable she hadn't thought of before was right in front of her! How had she not seen this before? She ran to her whiteboard and erased the previous notes, she furiously started to write out a complex equation that her teachers would never figure out in their lifetime. She finally collapsed into a deep sleep at 4 o'clock in the morning, the board covered in different colored numbers and symbols, all pointing to a swirling vortex in the middle.

The next day, Troy was walking to the lab to check on Erica like he did every day. When he got there he could see light coming from the room, he cautiously opened the door to see Erica staring at an intense light coming from one of the beakers. "What is that?" he asked, he couldn't look directly at it because he didn't have any goggles, so he just looked at Erica.

"It's a rip between universes!" She exclaimed excitedly.

He looked at her incredulously, "You did it?!" he said as he ran to the door and locked it.

She didn't look away as she said "Yes, but there's no way of telling where it goes, it could go into the vacuum of space, or right outside this room. We'll never know until I go in and see."

Troy said, "No, if you can't control where it goes, then you can't test it!"

"I know, but it's the only way, I'm going to take it home and test it there. It's now or never, I don't know how long it'll stay open." She said, still not looking away.

He looked at her and said "I know you really want this, but you could die! Or worse, pop up in a government facility where they experiment on you to figure out how you did it!"

She reached over and picked up the beaker, "I'm taking it home anyway, I can't leave it here" she said, and put it in her backpack.

He looked at her backpack and said, "Just promise me you won't use it without making sure you'll survive first"

"Of course" she said, "And if it works and is stable, we can go anywhere we want!" She brought the 'Rip' as she started to call it, home and put it in her closet for safe keeping. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket, it was a text from Janet, [You did it! We're going to watch all of the Pirates movies tonight, you should come and we can talk about how you did it] She thought about it, _I do like pirates and crazy Johnny Depp,_ she wrote back that she would be right over and grabbed her jacket. As she was leaving she took another look at the Rip, _not now_, she thought, _I'll do some more calculations and find a better way_. She walked outside and closed the door.

(Transition)

Flash jumped from his ship to the other, holding onto a rope that he didn't think would be able to hold him, he hummed the theme from Pirates of the Caribbean as he swung across the water.

"Shoot him!" The captain of the other ship screamed, Flash pulled his stun gun and started shooting wildly at the shipmates, felling a few of them, but mostly missing everything. He continued around and around the mast, bullets whizzing past him, a little too close for his comfort, but he looked cool, he knew that. He let go of the rope and flew towards the captain, with all of his momentum he knocked him out as soon as he landed. He turned around in time to see his team take out the rest of the pirates.

"Good job everybody" he started, "Now take everything, leave nothing, and find that box!" They started searching the ship and he went to the captain's quarters, looking under everything, a compass, some sheets of paper, the box he was looking for, and an ink jar. _Welp, must not be here_, he thought and walked outside. A few minutes later he sheepishly walked in and grabbed the box.

(Transition)

"And it was that easy", Erica had been explaining how she had made the discovery for the past 30 minutes.

"I have no idea what any of that means, but it sure sounds interesting" Troy said as he yawned for the umpteenth time. "Have you been working on making it stable?" he asked.

She yawned and then said, "No, not yet, I came straight here when I got that text."

Janet looked away from the movie and said, "Yeah, sorry, I really wanted to watch Johnny Depp outsmart everyone that thinks he's a terrible pirate." They laughed, then yawned, then went back to the movie, thinking about what they would do if they were in the movie.

(Transition)

"Faster!" Flash yelled from the top of the crow's nest, "They're gaining on us!" He didn't think they would wake up fast enough to catch up with them, that was his problem most of the time, not thinking would be his downfall one day he knew, but not today. He pulled his jacket open and took inventory, 2 stun grenades, 3 rubber bands, and a few twizzlers. He pulled out a twizzler and ate it, then quickly went back to his jacket. He pulled out the two stun grenades and put them into his stun gun, _I really need to learn how to shoot this,_ he thought as he took aim at the other captain's head.

"For Asgard!" he yelled as he fired the gun twice, one missed and went into the water, but the other went right between the captain's eyes and exploded with electricity, it chained to all of the other pirates and stunned them as well. "Yes!" He yelled, "That was totally worth 14 experience levels!"

He jumped from the crow's nest and used his rockets to land safely. "Well, it's been fun", he said, "But now I have to go, if you ever need anything..." He paused, "... Don't call me because you don't have phones yet".

His temporary crew laughed at him and said they're goodbyes as he picked up his newly acquired box and checked his watch._Fully Charged,_ it read, "Goodbye everybody." He said, then pressed a button and a white portal opened up, he walked into it, and the portal closed.


	3. Breakthrough

Erica woke up with a start, she had been dreaming about all of the places she could go and decided that she would work all day on the Rip. She pulled out her phone and started playing music that would help working much easier, and pulled out her notebook and got to work.

Troy woke up slowly, like every day, then turned on his console and started to play games, it didn't matter what games he played, he liked all of them. He decided to play games for a few hours, and then go check up on Erica.

Janet pushed the dismiss button on her phone, she decided she was going to sleep in today, nothing was on her agenda. She laid there for 20 minutes before her stomach decided it wasn't tired, but hungry, she sighed and got up to make breakfast.

(Transition)

On the planet of Terra Cotta, Flash woke up as soon as the sun hit his eyes, and got up to go to the bathroom. He then went to the kitchen and ordered some bacon and eggs. Terra Cotta was an earth sized planet, but very different, if you haven't already guessed, from space it was red, that was due to small orbiting red rocks. The planet looked like a primitive version of Earth, and with all of the dinosaurs, you could say that it was a primitive Earth.

Flash had discovered the planet on one of his ill advised, 'Random Course' runs he sometimes made when he was bored. He declared himself King of Terra Cotta, and seeing as how this universe had no sentient life, no one challenged his claim. When people he met didn't want to, or couldn't live on their own planet, he would offer them refuge on his planet, and pretty soon he had a community of 53 people living on Terra Cotta, everybody doing their own part.

"Have a good time with the pirates?" He heard from behind him, he turned around to see Kevin, smiling like he always is. Kevin was a lanky man with black hair, who seemed to always be wearing a lab coat, he was the Chief Scientist on Terra Cotta, and one of the first people to come and stay on the planet.

"Yeah, they were very accommodating. " Flash said while filling his cup with some OJ, not Simpson, Orange Juice.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" Kevin asked while filling his cup with OJ as well, still not Simpson.

Flash chuckled and said "Yes and no, while I did get the box, only a few of the coins were ones I didn't have yet."

Kevin said "Yeah, well you can't always get what you want."

"Yeah, it's not that often that it happens to me though." Flash said looking for a table.

"So where are you going to next?" Kevin asked him as he went over to an empty table. Flash followed him and thought about it for a few seconds.

"I think Imma go to The Amazing Spider-Man universe, and just sit on a rooftop for a while."

Kevin, in-between bites of food, said "Sounds cool, take some samples from the lab if you get the chance, that spider might be useful later."

"Flash took a sip of his OJ (I hope at this point you realize it's still not Simpson) and said, "Yeah, I'll grab a bunch of stuff this time, those spider web cables are pretty cool."

They made idle chitchat for the rest of their meal, saying their goodbyes then going back to their rooms. Kevin went to his lab, while Flash went to his throne room, he wasn't always at the throne room, but he stayed there for a few hours at a time to solve any problems that arose, being a King was great. He sat down on his throne and turned the T.V. on, he wanted to watch The Amazing Spider-Man again before he left, that way he would be able to call up the memories easier while he was there. _Wish I had a companion like the Doctor does, or maybe a little group, a gang even. _He watched the movie thinking about the name he could call his little gang of universe jumpers.

(Transition)

Erica pulled the Rip from her closet, she had been working on making it safe to use, but all she could do was direct it towards somewhere with air. There was no telling where it would go, she had built a crude control device that she could wear on her back, she put the Rip in the designated spot and stepped back. She figured she had enough energy from it to make two trips, but it was all in theory, she didn't know exactly how much energy it would actually take.

Troy got out of his car and walked up to Erica's door, Janet trailing a few feet behind him. He knocked on the door and waited, a few seconds later Erica opened the door.

" Come in, I made a breakthrough!" She exclaimed.

Troy asked," Wow, you work fast when you're excited don't you?"

Janet said," Yeah, I hope it doesn't affect the outcome."

Erica started walking to her room, beckoning her friends to follow. "I don't let my excitement affect this type of work, I triple checked everything."

Troy closed the door behind them and asked,"Well, what exactly did you accomplish?" He followed Janet and Erica to the workroom.

"I made a way for me to guarantee that I'll land in someplace with air, but I still can't control it." She said, and showed them the control device.

"Well, it's a start I guess." Janet said, she picked up a notebook and started reading it.

"I'm going to try it in as soon as I get my stuff together." Troy started to say something, but Erica stopped him and said, "I have enough fuel to make two trips, and if anything goes wrong I'll just jump back to my previous location, there's no need to worry, seriously."

Troy said, hesitantly, "Okay, I trust you, but jump back as soon as something goes wrong, I know you, and you'll try and fix it before you go."

Janet put the notebook down and said, "Yeah, if you don't immediately jump back, I'll follow you there and pull you back myself, you know I will."

Erica laughed and said, "I know, and I'm serious, I will be okay, don't worry so much, we all knew that this was going to happen one day."

Troy and Janet looked at each other, then they looked at Erica and said at the same time. "May the force be with you."

They all shared a good laugh, and then Erica said. "You guys are great, but on a serious note, if I don't come back in three days, there are letters for both of you in my safe."

"Well I guess this is really happening, isn't it?" Janet said, saddened that her friend was leaving, but excited that she would be finally doing what they've always wanted to do. Troy and Erica nodded, they all went in for a hug, and said, "Goodbye."

Erica turned around and pointed a tube coming out of the device on her back to her whiteboard. "I feel like I should say something epic here." She started, "But all I can come up with is…. Now I'm thinking with portals." She pressed a button and shot a stream of the Rip at the whiteboard, the light was so intense that Troy and Janet had to look away. When they looked back, Erica was gone.

(Transition)

Flash looked at the clock on the wall of the lab, _I'm a good 30 minutes before The Lizard shows up_, he thought, _probably should have showed up earlier_. He went towards the spider room to begin his search for the spider.

"Excuse me." He heard from behind him, he turned around to find a brown haired woman in a lab coat looking at him, he straightened up from his sneak mode. (Yes it's exactly how you picture it in your mind) "You're not supposed to be in here." She said rather bluntly.

"Of course I'm supposed to be here!" He started to explain, "I'm the inspector! Here are my credentials." He then handed her an envelope.

She opened it to find $2000 in cash inside. "Ah, I see." She said, "Carry on then." She turned around and walked away.

Flash looked around and scratched his head, "Uh, well that was easier than I thought it was going to be," he said as he powered down his wrist lasers and continued walking to the spider room.

"Beep boop boop bop." He said as he hacked into the very same control panel that Peter Parker had used earlier in the movie, although he used his watch to do it, because he can't be expected to use the code, it's just not him. The door opened and he walked inside, he searched for about ten minutes until he found the spider. "There you are, you sneaky little devil." He scooped it up in a stasis jar and put it in his pack, _now where are those spider web things_? He wondered to himself, _oh wait, they're in the room I just came from._

A few minutes later we join him as he's sitting on a rooftop a few buildings away from the Oscorp building, looking in his bag as he hums the theme from James Bond. _Looks like I have enough to reverse engineer and recreate, I hope there's no math involved_. As he's thinking about the possibilities of math being involved and whether or not to make Kevin do all the work, he sees a bright light coming from the sky. He looks up and sees a teenager fall out of an eerily familiar portal, and head straight for him. "This might be a little more complicated than I thought." He said while activating his rocket boots.


	4. A Different Point of View

Erica felt like she had been in the light for hours, when in reality she was only there for 30 seconds. The light had gotten so intense she had to close her eyes even with her goggles on, time seemed a lot slower in the portal to her, she lost track of time and just drifted into it. Then she felt something different, a pull in another direction, she didn't feel anything else, so without any other option, she moved towards the pull.

She felt as if she was coming out of a dream, then all of a sudden it stopped, and she opened her eyes to see that one thing she hadn't taken into account had made itself apparent. She was falling, she could see a rapidly approaching rooftop, she started screaming, _as if it would help_, she thought, so she just closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

It never came, she felt as if someone had caught her, she opened her eyes to see a man, maybe in his early 20's, wearing a cowboy hat and a trench coat, holding her and floating down slowly. She looked down and saw the reason for his slow descent, jets of blue energy were coming out of each of his boots, and it was then that she realized she was still screaming, she decided to stop this, seeing as how she was no longer plummeting to her untimely demise.

When she regained her composure she decided to come up with something to say, "Uh, thanks." Was all she could come up with.

"No problem." The man said.

They landed on a rooftop and he put her down, she then asked, "My name is Erica, who are you?"

"Red Flash," he said, as he went over to a pack on the ground and started looking through it, "you can just call me Flash."

_Red Flash, _she thought, _doesn't sound like a real name._ "Is that your real name?" She asked.

"Technically" He said, pulling out a strange looking device and pressed a few buttons on it.

"Technically?" She asked, "Does that mean you don't tell people your real name, so they can only call you Flash?"

He laughed and said, "Bullseye, you get 20 points." He pointed the device at the sky where she fell from, then at her.

"What's that?" She asked, trying not to flinch away from the device.

He pressed a few more buttons and said, "It's a device I came up with, it basically detects dimensional anomalies." She flinched a little more. He pulled a small card out of the device and put the device in his pack, and put the card into a slot in his watch. "It would seem that you're not from here." He said, pressing a few buttons on his watch. "Who sent you?" He looked up at her and said, "Was it Phil? I hope not, I don't know a Phil, Santa Claus? I know I said I would visit, but I don't think he would send someone after me, was it-"

"Nobody sent me!" She exclaimed, "I came here myself."

"Oh? Well how did you do that?" He looked at his watch, then back up at her and said, "You locked onto my position and came straight for me."

"Well I was just testing out my universal rift maker, and it pulled me here! I didn't lock onto you or anything like that."

"Oh, well that's okay then." He sat down and took out a device that resembled a camera, "I'm just sightseeing at the moment, care to join me?" He asked.

She looked around, "Sightseeing? What are the sights?" She said, sitting down next to him taking her giant pack off and pulling out her phone, just in case she needed to take a picture. "And wait a second, how do you know about universe jumping and why did you make that device?"

He said, "Well I came up with a device to let me go through any universe I want, with a slight delay in between, and the device so I can detect other people who are doing the same thing."

"Oh, well can you show me how to do it? I have a basic idea, but I can't direct where I go, it's a wonder I even found you." She said.

"No, I won't show anybody how to do it, they have to figure it out themselves, it took me about 70 years to get this far, so good luck." He said, looking towards the Oscorp building and taking a picture.

She said, "70 years?! How old are you?" She looked at the Oscorp building, _Oscorp? We can't be._

"473", he started, "Do you know where we are?" he asked.

"Well if that's really Oscorp, then we're in the Marvel Universe, but I'm guessing more specifically The Amazing Spider-Man Universe." She said, calm on the outside, but freaking out on the inside.

"Very good, I came here to pick up some items and watch the action firsthand." He said.

"Well what about-"She started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of the cranes moving into position, "What about the Captain? We can save him can't we? You can fly and I see you have some guns there on your belt." She looked towards the Oscorp building as she spoke.

"Well, we can save him, but technically this already happened, there would be no point in changing anything." He said, taking pictures of the cranes.

"But, we're right here!" She said, "Are you telling me you've never changed anything before?" As she was speaking, she saw Spider-Man swinging his way onto the building.

"I have changed stuff before, but they were all minor changes, all side characters, I've never changed anything major before." He looked at the Oscorp Building, "We have about 3 minutes, if you can convince me as to why we would change this, then we can try and save him."

She thought about it, oh so much pressure, but she had to think of something, something moving, something that would change his 473 year old point of view, and just like that, she had it. "Well, why not?" She asked.

"I", he stopped, "Well, uh…. you actually bring up a good point, let's go." He said, and handed her one of his stun guns, "It's dangerous to go alone, take this." He said, and he powered up his boots, "That's a stun gun, if we both hit The Lizard enough times, he'll pass out and boom goes the dynamite, you protect the Captain, and I'll keep The Lizard busy and away from Spider-Man." He picked her up and they flew towards the Oscorp building.

(Transition)

"I got this Peter!" Captain Stacy said, "Go!" Peter ran and jumped on the tower. That's when Flash and Erica showed up, "Looks like we're right on time!" Flash said, and chucked a stun grenade into the freeze pit that The Lizard was currently residing in. Captain Stacy glanced at them, but kept his focus on The Lizard, he could ask questions later, he decided. Erica walked next to him and started firing her stun gun into the pit, Flash was also firing, and with Captain Stacy they looked like a proper firing squad, just laying into The Lizard, never letting up, because even Captain Stacy knew, if they stopped, he would get right back up.

(Transition)

Peter looked down at the firing squad, two more people had shown up and started helping him, not that he was complaining, but it was confusing, he ignored the pain in his leg and switched the vials.

(Transition)

The Lizard was slowly overcoming the effects of the both the stun guns, and the actual gun, he crawled out of the pit and started walking towards the three humans, who did they think they were, he was just trying to help them, but he would show them the errors of their way's, he would-**BOOM**, he heard the unmistakable sound of the launch sequence and looked up. Yes, he had done it, whatever Peter had been doing it didn't work, he noticed that the humans had stopped firing and had looked up too, maybe they had accepted their fate, maybe they gave up.

Then he felt the first drop hit his head, it wasn't supposed to affect him, was it? No, it was only going to affect humans, then why did it feel like he was changing? "No", was all he could get out, he realized that Peter had changed it, but how? He had failed, but now he was feeling that it was a good thing he had failed, why was it a good thing? Then he remembered, he wasn't The Lizard, he was Dr. Curt Connors, a highly esteemed scientist, why was he here? He was interrupted from his thoughts by one of the humans, "Nighty Night" was all he heard before the darkness overtook him.

(Transition)

"Well, that was fun, let's do it again sometime shall we?" Flash said.

Captain Stacy looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Red Flash, this is Erica" He said, pointing to the respective owners of the two names.

**THUD**, Peter landed with a grunt, beside them, "It looks like he needs to get to the hospital", Flash said, "So we'll be going now."

"Wait", Peter started, "Where did you come from?"

Flash looked up at the sky, "I came from far away," He looked at Peter, "But now I really must be going, so goodbye, and take care." He started to walk away.

"Wait," Peter said, "If I need help in the future, can I count on you to show up again?"

Flash turned around and looked at him, "No guarantees, but I will do my best." He grabbed Erica and flew away.

"So, you and Gwen," Captain Stacy started.

Peter suddenly wished he hadn't lost his web shooters.

(Transition)

"We'll just grab my bag and go now," Flash said, "and thanks for doing all the talking back there, it really helped."

Erica said, "Sorry, I was a little nervous being around Spider-Man, plus The Captain looked like he might have been conflicted as to whether he should shoot us or not."

Flash laughed, "Yeah, we freaked them out pretty good huh?" He said, he grabbed his bag and looked inside, "Okay, time for you to go back huh?" He said.

"Yeah, but I was wondering, since you won't show me how to jump between universes, if you would consider taking me and my friends to different places with you?" She asked the last part rather quickly.

"Ummm, sure why not? You opened up a whole new frontier for me, we could change everything, as a team, Team Red Flash!" He said.

She said, "Great, thanks! But, Team Red Flash?"

"Yeah well, we can come up with a different name later, right now we'll go pick up your friends, and maybe they can help us pick out a team name!" He said, pressing some buttons on his watch, "Pick up your giant pack and we'll go, I'm getting your coordinates now."

She went over and picked up her pack, _let's check this_, she thought as she opened up the area that holds the Rip, _ooohh, empty, _it was a good thing she found Flash, otherwise she would be stuck until she could find the necessary chemicals and machines to make another Rip. "Okay, I'm ready", she said.

"Great, let's go", he said, and pressed a button on his watch, a portal opened up in front of him, she walked in, and he followed right behind her, as soon as they were gone, the portal closed.


	5. Meeting The Gang

Going through this portal was very different then her previous trip, it was nearly instant, but it was more disorienting. She walked out of it and into her room, "Whoa…. that was different." She said as soon as Flash appeared behind her.

"Yeah, it's a bit disorienting the first few times, but after a while you'll get the hang of it." He reassured her.

"Well, welcome to my humble abode", she said and looked at the clock, _gone for a few hours, not bad. "_I'm gonna take a shower, then we can go and get my friends, there's food in the fridge, and my notes are over there on the desk if you want to check them out. "She took off her giant pack and put it back on her desk.

"Okay, I'll just wait here then" he said. He went straight for the fridge and began looking at everything, he walked out of the kitchen with a glass of Coke and a bag of chips. _What do we have here_, he thought as he started to look through her notes, _pretty straightforward, _he looked at her desk and saw a few pictures of Janet and Troy, _must be her friends_. He looked at a calendar and took note of the date, _ah 2013, a pretty good year,_ he thought and continued going through her apartment, and her fridge.

(Transition)

It wasn't until Erica was in the middle of her shower that she realized she had actually done it, she actually had made a way to go to another universe, and found someone who could take her anywhere too! She silently celebrated and thought about how she was going to explain this new development to her friends. When she was finished showering and dressing, she walked out to find Flash passed out on her couch, snack wrappers laying on top of him.

"Flash, it's time to get up", she said.

He opened his eyes and said, "Too many snacks, it's nap time."

"Come on, don't you want to get your new team together?" She asked, and sat down to put her shoes on.

"Oh yeah, okay I'm up," he got up and asked, "Where exactly are we going, and how are we getting there? Do you have a car?"

She thought about it, "Well, my friends are probably at the Ice Cream Shop, and it's a few minutes away from here walking, I don't have a car, Troy does, but we're going to have to walk there to find him anyway."

"Walking? Ain't nobody got time for that. I'm grabbing a car as soon as I can." He said.

"Okay, well anyway the door's this way, so let's go." She walked out and he followed closely behind her, she locked her door and they were on they're way. While they were walking, she asked him questions about his life. They had been walking for a few minutes "A King?" She said after a few questions, "Why aren't you all kingly and stuff?" She understandably couldn't understand how the man in a trench coat walking next to her was the ruler of an entire planet.

"Like I said, I'm technically a King, because I own an entire planet, I found it on my travels and made it my base of operations, I started taking refugees a few years ago, and now we have a whole community." He said, looking all around him and taking in his surroundings.

"An entire planet? Is that where the team will be living?" She asked, she figured she would be moving, but not to a whole other planet.

"Well, nobody has to move, but it will be more convenient. We can leave at a moment's notice to anywhere that needs us, and from what you told me about your friends, they'll have no problem moving." He said, he pressed a few buttons on his watch, he might have been taking notes to make a map of the city.

"Yeah, that makes sense." She said, and looked forward to notice that she could see the Shop, "We're here", she said, and pointed to the Shop.

"I see it, hey you go ahead, I see a car dealership over there, I think I'll get a couple of cars for us." He didn't wait for an answer and walked towards the aforementioned dealership.

"Well, I guess I'll have to get used to that", she said to no one in particular. She continued walking and saw that her friends were indeed in the Shop. She walked in and made a beeline for them. "Hey guy's" she said when she reached them.

"You're back so soon? What happened was there something wrong?" Troy asked as him and Janet got up to embrace her.

"No, nothing wrong, everything right!" She said, and they sat down to listen to Erica's tale of Derring-do.

(Transition)

Flash walked up to an ATM and put his watch up to it like he was swiping a card, _Like taking money from an ATM machine, _he thought. He hacked into the ATM and the bank it was connected to, he created an account for himself and put 3 million dollars into it, he disabled the protocol that reports large transactions. He pulled out his wallet and grabbed a blank plastic card from it, he then pressed a button on his watch and a slot extended from it. He put the card into the watch and waited for a few seconds before the watch beeped, he pulled the card out and the slot retracted, he looked at his new credit card and thought, _now to find my new car_.

(Transition)

"You trusted him just like that?" Troy asked, Erica had been explaining her journey for the past 20 minutes, needless to say, Troy was skeptical. "Are you sure that he'll just take us anywhere we want to go, asking nothing in return?" He asked.

"He has an aura about him, I don't know what it is, but it feels safe." Erica explained.

"Sounds good enough for me" Janet chimed in, eating her second sundae.

"Look, just wait until you meet him, you'll know what I'm talking about." Erica said.

"Let's go now" Troy said, he looked out of the window, "Where exactly is he?" He asked.

"He'll come around when we go outside." Erica said.

Troy stood up and put some money on the table, "Well I want to meet him, he sounds pretty interesting." He said.

"Okay, let's go." Erica said as she got up and headed towards the door. They walked outside and looked around. "Let's wait here, he should be here any second now." She said. A red Mercedes-Benz SL550 pulled up next to them. The window rolled down to reveal Flash driving.

"Hey Erica, check this out." He said, and the top started to retract, as it was doing this Flash said, "Look at it! It takes so long! It's so retro!"

Janet looked at Erica and said, "That's him? Where did he get a car?"

"Not where did he get a car, how did he get this one?" Troy said, circling around the car. When he got to the driver's seat he said, "By the way, I'm Troy", and stuck his hand out.

Flash shook his hand and got out of the car, "Red Flash, nice to meet you" he said.

Erica pointed and Janet and said, "And this is Janet."

Flash walked over to her and shook her hand, "Nice to meet you too, Janet."

Troy looked at the car, "Back to this, where did you get it?"

Flash looked at him and said, "At that dealership over there" he pointed to the said dealership. "Erica said you had a car?" He asked.

"Yeah, but it's a cheap one I got to just get me to places, why?" Troy said.

"Because I got you a car too, since this one is a two-seater, you'll need one to carry the left out two." He said, as he was speaking, a red 2014 Corvette Stingray pulled up and a man got out, his nametag showed that he worked at the aforementioned dealership. The man threw a set of keys to Troy and walked back to the dealership.

Troy looked at the keys, then at the car, and finally at Flash, "Really? Just for me? You don't even know me." He said, and looked back at the car.

"Erica told me that you'll be part of my new team, so as part of it, you'll need a mode of transportation to carry you and another part of the team around, and if you argue with my decision I'll take it away." He said, and looked at Janet and Erica, "Sorry, but I didn't need to get car's for everyone." He told them.

"It's not a problem," They said at the same time.

"Well, let's go get something to eat, my treat'", he said, then jumped into his car without using the door, Erica looked at Janet and Troy's expressions and shrugged, she got onto the other side and copied his move. Flash put on some music while Troy and Janet got into the other car, "So where is a good place to eat?" He asked, and started the car.

"Let's go to Chili's" She replied, and put her seatbelt on.

"Alright, onward!" He exclaimed, "By the way where is it?" He asked.

(Transition)

"Man this car is great, I still can't believe this is happening." Troy said while following Flash's car. "I can tell that things are going to be looking up from now on."

"Yeah, after we eat, we should start packing our things." Janet said.

(Transition)

The Gang had been eating for a while and was now eating dessert.

"So, what exactly can you do?" Troy asked, "We know you can fly, but what else?"

Flash took another spoonful of ice cream before saying, "Well, I have telekinesis, I can read peoples intentions, I have nanosuit armor and that's what allows me to fly, and I can press a button for it to coat my entire body."

The three others at the table stared at him, Troy said, "Uh, okay, not bad, how did you come about these things?"

Flash said, "Well I made a machine that amplifies a person's natural abilities, you'll probably want to use it if we're going to be going to different places and doing dangerous things. Also, you'll all need armor and gadgets, I have a guy that does that."

They looked giddy and Janet said, "Gadgets? Powers? This is going to be great!"

Flash's watch beeped and he looked at it.

"What was that?" Erica asked.

"It's telling me that I'm ready for another jump, it's a different wait period for every universe." Flash replied.

"Ah, well it's getting late, I'm heading home to get packed" Troy said, "Janet, you coming?"

"Yeah, let's go." She replied.

"While your packing, think about a team name" Flash told them.

"Alright, we will" Troy said, and left.

(Transition)

"Well I'm going to check into a really expensive hotel room, you want one?" Flash asked, they had been driving to Erica's house.

"No, I need to pack too." Erica said.

"Yeah, well here, in case you need to contact me." He showed her his wrist and said, "GLaDOS, copy basic design." The watch replied with, 'Complying' in the GLaDOS voice. It started to change shape and Erica said nothing as she watched it, she realized it wasn't changing shape, but making another watch. When it was done, Flash handed her the copy watch, "Here, if you need to call me, just tell it to 'Call Flash' and it will do it, it won't let you go to a different universe, but you can do basic things."

"Thank you so much, this is amazing!" Erica said, and realized that they were at her house, "Well I have to go now, what time are we leaving?" She asked.

"Uh, how about like 7 PM? We'll all get some more food and then leave." He said.

"Yeah, that sounds good" She said, and got out of the car, "Bye" She said and closed the door.


	6. Terra Cotta

They all met at Erica's house the next day, and Flash gave Troy and Janet their own watches.

After saying their thanks, Troy said, "Oh and I think I found a team name for us."

"Really? Give it here!" Flash said, he sat down and sat with a glass of water poised in front of his face.

"Well, I was thinking of a name that started with red," Troy started, trying to figure out what Flash was doing, "and I came up with a simple, but affective name… Red Team." Troy said.

Flash had taken a drink when Troy paused, and he was now spitting out the water in a well timed spit take. "It's perfect!" He said, "Simple, but affective it is!"

They all laughed and Flash asked, "Okay, it's about time to go eat, where should we go?"

"We should go to Olive Garden" Janet said.

"Okay, sounds good to me" Flash said.

"Yeah" Erica and Troy said.

"Okay let's go, Red Team roll out!" Flash said, and jumped out of an open window.

"I was wondering why he opened that window earlier" Erica said.

(Transition)

The Group had just finished their meal and was now walking in the parking lot, when four men approached them.

"Well what do we have here?" The apparent leader said.

"Some people you don't want to mess with" Flash said, looking irked that their night was ruined.

"Is that so? Give us your wallet and keys, and we won't mess with you." The Leader said.

"I see how it is" Flash started, "There are only four, we can all take one, go."

Before any of them could respond, Red Team was on the move. Flash was the first to reach his target, he grabbed the Leader and a pulse of telekinesis sent him flying backwards. Erica punched her target in the gut and when he fell forward she followed up with a whack to the back of his neck. Janet stood still and waited for her target to make the first move, when he did she countered with a flurry of attacks to all of his weak points as she walked past him, he stood for a few seconds before collapsing onto the ground. Troy got the easiest one, seeing as how he was at least a foot taller than his target, and seeing as how the target ran as soon as his teammates were defeated.

"Well, that was easy… too easy" Flash said as he looked all around them, "Huh… that usually triggers something, anyway let's go and get your things, we're leaving in an hour."

(Transition)

They had gathered their things in the trunks of their car's and Flash was activating his watch, "The first time will make you a little woozy, " He said, "but it'll pass, so don't worry, also the light is intense, but it won't damage your eyes." He pressed a button and they all got into their cars. A portal opened up in front of them, and they drove through it.

_He wasn't kidding_, Troy thought, _this is pretty woozy_. Just as soon as it started, they were through and got to see their first glimpse of Terra Cotta. Stunning, was all they could think of, the planet seemed to be composed of the richest colors, the deepest greens and blues they had ever seen. Troy almost forgot to follow Flash as they took what he assumed was the scenic route. They soon saw a castle coming up, and they pulled onto a gravel road.

They pulled up to the gate and stopped, Flash pressed a button on his watch, and the gate opened. They drove through and stopped in a gravel courtyard. They all got out, and Flash said "Welcome to my castle, and my planet."

A man walked out of the castle and said, "Hey Flash, more people?"

"Yeah, except this time, they're coming with me on my adventures, Kevin, meet Erica, Troy, and Janet." As he said this he pointed to each of them in turn. "Red Team, meet Kevin" He said, and pointed at Kevin.

"So, what now? You have a gang? That's different." Kevin said.

"Yep, and now they have to get settled in, so can you get the list of empty rooms and set them up their own?" Flash said, "Oh, and get a hand truck too, they have bags."

In a literal blur, Kevin was in front of them with three hand trucks. "Here are the keys to your rooms" He said, and handed them each a key.

Troy, Janet, and Erica blinked, and Erica said, "Super Speed?"

"Yes, and now I have business to attend too, it was nice to meet you" he said, and disappeared.

"Business to attend to?" Flash wondered aloud, "That's ominous."

"Yeah, umm, so can we get those powers now too?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, as soon as you get settled in we can do that, I'll show you to your rooms." Flash said, and they got to work, Flash helped them put their stuff up and they all got settled into their new rooms. They all got rooms next to each other, and next to the entrance, in case they needed to leave quickly.

"Okay, follow me, to the Science room!" Flash exclaimed as soon as they were finished.

They walked down the halls joking and shooting the breeze (Whatever that means) and they eventually reached the Science room.

Flash opened the door and said, "Okay, here we are."

They walked in and saw a large room with various machines and chambers, they could make out what some machines were, but the others looked alien.

A heavyset man with curly brown hair and a lab coat walked up to them and said, "Hey Flash! Who are your friends?"

Flash looked at them and said, "This is Red Team, Erica, Troy, and Janet, Red Team, this is Gadget, he makes all of the mechanical devices we have here. Where is Science, Gadget?" He asked him.

"Oh, she's over there, she's still trying to figure out that Dubstep Gun." Gadget said, and pointed to a room where they could hear the faint sound of music playing.

"Okay, we'll leave her alone for now, and we're going to need gadgets and things for multiple adventures, what do you have for us?" Flash asked.

"Well, they'll need nanosuits obviously, here I'll get some." Gadget said, he went over to a crate and opened it, "You put these on and they'll sync to your watches" he pulled out three thin packs that strapped around their backs and handed them to the team. "Just press the 'Activate Nanosuit' option, and it will cover your entire body in 3 seconds."

"Or you can tell GLaDOS to do it too." Flash said, rummaging through another crate.

"Yeah, she'll take care of it." Gadget confirmed.

"Can we get flying boots too?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, we have some over here" Gadget said, and went over to a crate marked 'Iron Man'. "These use the same repulsor technology that Iron Man uses, so you might need some training, they'll also sync up with your watches." He opened the crate to reveal multiple designs, "Take your pick" he said.

The trio looked through the crate and pulled out the shoes that they liked the most.

"Also I got some cars from their world, can you add things to them? Like rockets, and flamethrowers, and make them faster?" Flash asked him.

"Yeah, I'll tell Transporter to help me when he gets in." He replied.

Just then a door opened up and a blonde haired woman entered the room, she looked at flash and said "Hey Flash, long time no see!"

"Yeah, been busy lately, meet my new team! This is Janet, Troy, and Erica." Flash said as he pointed to them, "Red Team, this is Science, she'll be the one giving you the powers."

"Nice to meet you all," Science said, "If you'll follow me, we can get started." She walked over to a door and opened it, "This is the Power Room" she walked in and the team followed, Flash stayed behind to talk about gadgets with Gadget.

"Okay step into this chamber one at a time" Science said when they had reached their destination, it was a glass chamber with multiple tubes running into it and multiple nozzles on the inside.

"I'll go first" Troy said, and stepped into the chamber.

Science walked over to a control station and pressed a few buttons, "When I activate this, multiple chemicals designed to enhance your natural abilities will disperse into the chamber, it won't hurt, but it will feel weird, so brace yourself." She said, and pressed some more buttons, her hand hovered over a large button that read 'Activate'. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"I was born ready" Troy said, and gave a flashy smile.

"Alright" Science said, and pressed the button.

The chamber filled up with multiple colored gases, blocking Troy from their view, he stayed in the chamber for 5 minutes and the machine made a **Beep** noise, like a microwave does when it's finished. The chamber cleared up as the gases were sucked out by a vent in the top of the chamber.

Troy walked out of the chamber looking kind of dazed. "I feel a little… different" he said.

"It looks like you got, increased strength, and increased durability" Science said, looking at the control panel.

"Sweet, someone punch me!" Troy said, and stuck his chin out.

"What?" Janet said, "Why?"

"Because I have super strength and invulnerability!" Troy exclaimed, "So punch me!"

"We're not going to punch you!" Erica said.

Flash walked into the room and asked "Hey, what's going on gang?"

Troy turned to him and stuck his chin out, "Flash punch me!" he said.

Flash didn't hesitate and punched him as hard as he could.

Erica, Janet, and Science gasped.

Troy didn't even blink.

"That was awesome!" Flash said, and then grabbed his hand, "Ow! What was that?!"

"My new powers, Super Strength and Invulnerability" Troy said.

"Sweet, did you girls get yours yet?" Flash asked Janet and Erica.

"No, Troy went first" Erica said, "I'll wait until after Janet goes" she turned around to see Janet gone.

"Great, let's go!" Janet said from inside the chamber.

Science chuckled and pressed the 'Activate' button

While Janet was cooking, the gang talked.

"So, why did you decide to make a device to travel to different universes?" Erica asked Flash.

Flash took a sip from a drink that nobody noticed he had, and said "Because my Earth is so boring, the entire world reached peace and as a result people stopped making entertainment that was worth watching. No more great movies like Pacific Rim and The Avengers, so I thought, I want to go to these places, I was 23 when I finally broke through the barriers, I got pulled into the Break 'That's what I call it btdubs'. I was in it without any way to control it, and I was in there for about 30 seconds, when I came out of it finally, I was a few feet away from the Break, and I thought, _that was fun_, and jumped back in."

"This time was a little more extreme, it hurt like you wouldn't believe, I was in there for 2 hours until I lost track of time, and consciousness. I woke up on top of my house a few days later and decided to work on it some more. 30 years later I got it to where I could control it, and found out I couldn't age, and I could heal faster than before, I traveled all over the place and grabbed technology from different universes. I kept making the device smaller and smaller until I made it into this watch I have here, and I found this planet and claimed it for myself. I started gathering people to live on the planet and here we are." Flash finished.

"TL;DR" Erica said.

Before Flash could retort, they heard the beep indicating Janet was done. Science pressed a button and the chamber cleared out, Janet walked out normally.

"It feels like everything is in slow motion" Janet said, and she appeared on the other side of the room.

"It looks like she got increased speed and a healing factor" Science said looking at the console.

"Sweet, I'm gonna take a tour of the place" Janet said, and then she was gone.

Flash said "Well, I guess we'll-"

He was interrupted by Janet zooming into the room and saying "You have dinosaurs on this planet?"

"Did I forget to mention that? Woops" Flash said "We'll take an official tour after Erica's done."

Erica got into the chamber and Science said, "Are you ready?"

"Yep, let's do this" Erica replied.

Science pressed the button and the chamber filled with the gas. While she was cooking, the rest of the gang talked about the planet.

"I brought animals from different planets, so we have horses and other cattle." Flash said, replying to a question.

"That's cool, so you have like, cats and dogs and things?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, all types of animals, we even have ferrets" Flash said.

"Totally unrelated, but do you use money here?" Troy said.

"Uh, kind of" Flash started, "We have money, but mostly we use a trade system, this planet is basically a goldmine, so money isn't an issue, but people still like to get something for their work, so we trade things for the most part." Flash said.

"Goldmine?" Janet said, and disappeared.

"Is she going to do that often?" Flash asked Troy.

"Probably" he replied.

Janet reappeared with a handful of gold coins "Dude check this out" she said, and handed some to Troy.

Flash's watch beeped and a voice said, "Flash, I think Kevin is messing with the refinery again, there was a blur that just removed some gold from the refinery" they heard from the watch.

"No, that was somebody from my new gang, it's alright." Flash said to the watch.

"Alright, tell them to leave a note next time, I thought Kevin was messing with me again" The voice said.

Flash chuckled and said, "Alright I'll pass it on."

Janet and Troy were examining the gold the entire time he was talking, "You can keep that, we have plenty more, Steve said to leave a note next time though."

"Thanks! This is awesome" Troy said.

"Yeah thanks, and I'll remember next time." Janet said.

A beep was heard and the trio turned as the chamber was clearing, Erica stepped out looking a little frazzled, "I feel energized!" Erica exclaimed.

"Yeah, it seems you got electricity control, and a shield" Science said.

"Shocking" Erica said.

"Nice" Flash said, and high fived Erica. A little electric spark went through Flash's body, "Woah! That did a number on me!" he said.

"Yeah, I might need a little bit of training to control this" Erica said.

"We can get a guy for that, Sarge can take care of it" Flash said.

"Sarge? Is everybody here ironically named?" Troy asked.

"Kind of, everybody picks out their own name when they get here, Sarge was a sergeant, so he picked the name Sarge, and now he trains people with anything they need training in." Flash said.

"Well, I don't want a new name, but maybe a title, I'm thinking maybe, Captain." Erica said.

"Yeah, and I like the idea of being a Commander" Janet said.

Troy looked like he was thinking, and he finally said "I like the title, Special Agent"

"Well then it's settled, Captain Mars, Commander Prentiss, and Special Agent Kenney" Flash said.

"Well, I'm going to go work on other things now" Science said, "If you need me, just call"

"Okay, we're going to go take a tour now anyway, I'll talk to you later" Flash said, "Red Team, roll out" they all left the room.

(Transition)

They had been taking the tour and Flash had shown them everything, they were now headed to the Throne Room. "Yeah, we can go when I'm done with this, it's just for a few hours, I just sit here in case somebody has a problem that I can help with" Flash was saying, "I usually just watch movies while I'm sitting there."

They arrived and Flash walked up to the throne and started to sit, "What do you guys want to-" He was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a gigantic amount of gas being released in the form of a fart. "That was…. Unexpected" he said.

The gang exploded with laughter, Troy fell onto the floor, they stopped when they heard another voice laughing. Kevin walked out from behind the throne, "HAHAHAHA that was everything I hoped it would be!" He said.

Flash got up and pulled out a whoopee cushion from under his throne cushion, he showed it to the gang, it had writing on the back that read [Business].

"This was the 'business' you had to attend to?" Flash asked Kevin.

"Yep, and it was the best!" Kevin replied, "By the way, we're having a party tomorrow, to welcome your new recruits to the planet."

"That sounds good" Erica said, "What time is it happening?"

"It's at 8 PM, in the main ballroom" Kevin said.

"Alright, we'll be there" Flash said.


	7. Training

While Flash was in the Throne Room, the trio decided to go to sleep. "Goodnight" they all said as they entered their rooms. Flash sat there on his throne, bored out of his mind until midnight, when he finally decided to go to sleep.

(Transition)

Flash woke up to his alarm at 7 AM, he had forgotten that he had set up a training session for his gang the day before. He heard a knock on his door and figured he wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep, so he got up and said, "I'm coming, hold on." He got dressed and walked to the door, he opened it to find his gang waiting for him. "Alright, let's go" he said.

They arrived at the training camp and Flash rang a bell, a surly man wearing army fatigues walked out of a tent and said "Welcome to my training camp, you can call me Sergeant Sarge, or simply, Sarge" Sarge said.

"Hey Sarge, these are the new recruits I told you about, they don't need a huge amount of training, but they do need it, I was thinking that you could spend the day evaluating them and give an estimate on how long it will take to train them" Flash said.

"Alright" Sarge said "Let's start with an obstacle course, no powers, and no suit, just you"

"Alright" Erica said "Flash, will you be joining us?"

Flash thought about it "Uuhh, ppssshhh, yeah, maybe just for today" he said.

"Great!" Sarge said "Finally I get to train you"

"Okay, how about we use….." Flash said and paused "… A montage!"

(Montage)

We cut to a scene where the gang is going through a standard obstacle course, Flash is using his rocket boots to speed himself up, Sarge is shaking his head and writing on a clipboard.

We see another scene where the gang is climbing on ropes, we pan out to see Flash tangled up in his rope at the top, Sarge has a bewildered look on his face.

Yet another scene, and this time the gang is training with bows, shooting multiple arrows at targets. Flash is seen pulling his arrow back and aiming for 30 seconds, before he decides to fire the bowstring snaps and sends his arrow into Sarge's knee.

The last scene and we see the gang in a paintball war, Sarge is in his tent when he suddenly hears the paintballing stop. He walks out to see the gang in a circle, all signing a peace treaty that Flash drew up, Sarge facepalms.

(Transition/End of Montage)

"Well, it would seem you don't need much training, except for you Flash, you need a lot of training" Sarge said.

"Yeah, I'll take some training with my shooting, but nothing else" Flash said.

"I guess that's all I'll get out of you for now, as for the rest of you" Sarge addressed the trio, "You'll get one week of training each"

"That's a lot better than I expected" Erica said.

"All you need training in is your powers and gadgets" Sarge said "You don't have any discipline issues, you responded to all of my commands very quickly"

"We've been training for a few years on our world" Troy said.

"Well, it shows, so we'll start at 10 tomorrow, seeing as how you have a party tonight" Sarge said.

"Speaking of which, we should get ready for that" Flash said.

"Thank you for the training, we'll see you at the party" Janet said.

(Transition)

The gang is now arriving at the party.

"And if Kevin asks you to pull his finger, don't do it, it's not what you think" Flash was finishing his explanation of Terra Cotta party etiquette.

"Alright, I think we got it" Erica said.

They walked into the main ballroom which had everybody on the planet attending, literally, since there are only 56 people on the planet. They walked around meeting everybody, they all spread out to do their own thing.

Troy was meeting a group of people who played online together, Troy brought all of his consoles, so they talked about their favorite games for a while.

Janet found the group of technical experts to talk about the computers they had on the planet, Janet bought a computer from one of them using the gold she got from the refinery.

Erica walked around the entire party talking to everybody, asking how they came to live on the planet, most of them had been saved by Flash and decided to go with him, she learned.

They continued like this for the rest of the night, meeting people and occasionally going on stage to sing songs, everybody had their turn. They discussed their plans on all of the universes they would visit once they finished their training. The party lasted until 2 in the morning, everybody dispersed and went to their respective homes, the gang returning to their rooms.

They found themselves training the next day and I won't bore you with the details, but I will provide you with another montage.

We see Janet running an obstacle course that nobody without super speed would be able to pass.

We see Erica blocking projectiles from all angles with well timed shields, the ones actually hitting her offering incentive to be faster.

We see Troy breaking various objects to test the limit of his strength.

We see Flash shooting various targets with his stun gun, missing most shots, but no more arrows in Sarge's knee, so he is getting better.

After the training, the gang went to their rooms and rested until the next day, they had a whole week more to go.

(Transition, one week later)

"And then the entire ship exploded", Flash finished another one of his stories while they were on a break.

Recovering from a laughing fit, Erica said, "Are you serious? That's hilarious!"

"Yeah, it happened, I was there" Sarge said.

"Well, it's getting late, so we have to get going" Flash said.

"Alright, bye, and stay safe" Sarge told them.

"We will" They said, and went back to the throne room.

"Alright, now there is the little matter of deciding where we're going to go on our first adventure" Flash said when they reached their destination.

Erica looked at Janet and Troy, then at Flash and said "Well, we have a few ideas."

**Authors Note**

**Okay, so this is where the story starts taking off into Movies and Shows, from now on it's pretty much going to be just them at places, not so much the journey. If you want them to go somewhere and change something from a Movie or Show, or even Book, just leave a comment saying what they should do.**


End file.
